wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Needlepoints
The Needlepoints is the informal name for the rogue-leaning-villainous group led by Parian and Foil, one of the offshoots of the Undersiders formed after Gold Morning. Modus operandi Although Tattletale described the Needlepoints' activity as "rogue stuff", Parian said she wasn't sure if the descriptor was applicable. The team is mentioned dealing with a gang and participating in villainy like the Undersiders had in Brockton Bay, although with some legitimate business on the side. They source connections and material for Parian's designs from Tattletale and other villainous groups.Interlude: End Members *Parian *Foil History Background Started as a partnership at the beginning. Story Start The two members first met at the battle against Leviathan when Flechette came to Brockton Bay to defend the city. She rescued Parian from a disturbing conversation with the deceptively childlike Bambina A scattered few independent heroes and villains were around as well. Few I could name. I saw a girl dressed up like an old fashioned doll. Parian. She was local, and she wasn’t hero or villain. A rogue, who only used her powers for business or entertainment. She could sometimes be seen doing some promotion for a store downtown, giving life to some massive stuffed animal or a store mascot. She’d done an interview in a magazine I’d read back before I had powers, and I knew she was a fashion student, though she wasn’t revealing just who she was until after she was more established. She looked as though she were trapped in a conversation with a curly haired, dimple-cheeked villainess that looked no older than eight, who wore a frock that was maybe from the same period as Parian’s. The pseudo-child was Bambina, if I was remembering right. Parian was rescued by one of the out-of-town Wards, a girl in a skintight costume with a visor covering her eyes, nose and ears, with a quiver of what looked like giant needles and a massive crossbow. The Ward said something to Bambina, who scowled and managed to look cute while doing it. Then the heroine ushered Parian over to where she’d been talking with Shadow Stalker. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.1 The two fought Leviathan as part of their respective groups.Extermination 8.7 Post-Leviathan The two met again when Flechette was stationed at Brockton Bay to help in the recovery. she met Parian at the border of her territory. They made a connection over their shared experiences.“I’m staying back,” Flechette assured the girl. “Remember me?” “Yes. You talked to me before the fight, pulled me away from that horrible little girl.” “Yeah,” Flechette smiled, shrugging. She stepped forward. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.2 Gold Morning The Needlepoints were formed and named after Gold Morning. They dealt with a gang based on information from Tattletale's sources, and they met with the Undersiders, Cozen, and Dinah to posthumously toast Taylor. Early-Ward Foil and parian spent their time over the last two years in mercenary work and sartorial charity respectively. Participated in the fight against the fallen where there was a 'reunion' with March. Post-Fallen fall At the meeting between the The Undersiders and nascent hero team they sided with the heroes about the misstep Tattletale made. Trivia *Imp named the Needlepoints because they weren't naming themselves and she wanted them to be spared a "bullshit name like Faultline's Crew." Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Rogues